Wet Dreamz
by gingerspice12
Summary: Song prompt: Wet Dreamz by J Cole. Bechloe oneshot high school au losing their virginity to each other. "I want it bad, and I ain't never been obsessed before She wrote a note that said "have you ever had sex before" Damn, and I ain't never did this before no"


Wet Dreamz

Song prompt: Wet Dreamz by J Cole. Bechloe oneshot high school au losing their virginity to each other

_I want it bad, and I ain't never been obsessed before _

_She wrote a note that said "have you ever had sex before?"_

This is going to be the shittiest year ever. I just know it. I probably won't have any of my friends in any of my classes. I'll probably have complete dicks for teachers. And on top of that I'm still a fucking virgin.

Over the summer a lot of people in my grade lost their virginities. Now I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who still hasn't done the deed. Even my dork of a best friend Jesse got laid. With one of the most popular girls in the school for that matter. Personally, I think Aubrey Posen is a total bitch, but everyone else seems to worship her. She must have been drunk off her ass to hook up with Jesse because she's normally a total goodie too shoes. Her whole clique are stuck up bitches who think they are better than everyone else. Well, maybe except for one of them

Chloe Beale is one of the most beautiful people I have ever laid eyes on. Scratch that, she IS the most beautiful person i've ever laid eyes on. She has the biggest blue eyes, long red hair, and smooth sun kissed skin. She has a perfect body where she still has muscle but in a feminine way. Not to mention she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet.

She smiles at me every so often. Its kinda weird actually because we've never really had that many conversations. They were mostly just school related talks for like group projects and shit that I didn't really care about.

But still, there are times where I'll just be sitting in the cafeteria, or the library, or even if we are in class together and sometimes I'll look up and she's just kinda staring at me. She doesn't even try to hide it. When we make eye contact she'll just smile and then go back to whatever she was doing.

I don't know what it means. Sure, I've been caught staring at her too, but there's know way she could like me back right? We're from two different worlds. Plus she's way out of my league and probably straight as an arrow. I mean who am I kidding?

* * *

It's finally the last period of the day. Math class. Gross. Oh and if you're wondering, I was correct in my assumptions. No friends in any classes. I managed to piss off one of my teachers and she gave me a detention (I swear I didn't mean to tell that kid behind me to fuck off, it just kinda slipped out).

When I walk through the door I sit in the first open seat towards the back and immediately lay my head down and close my eyes.

A few minutes later I vaguely hear the bell ring, but I'm really comfortable so I just stay in this position.

I hear shuffling beside me and flinch when I feel soft fingers stroke up and down my arm. When I look up to see who the intruder is my eyes widen with surprise when I see it's none other than Chloe Beale herself.

"Wake up silly" Chloe says with a giggle. I give her a confused look and ask, "Uhhh why are you sitting here?"

"Well, there weren't any seats left. Or maybe I just wanted to sit by you. Who knows?" she winks at me.

What the actual fuck. Is this girl for real? Does she realize she's killing me with those beautiful baby blues? Ugh she is freakishly hot. Oh and now im staring. Or drooling. And she definitely has noticed.

"Are you okay Beca? You look a little... put out" says Chloe. "Wait how do you know my name?" I said. "Beca, we've had classes together before. You do know that right?" Chloe says. "Oh yeah I know. I just didn't think you'd care to know of someone like me" I say.

Chloe chuckles and the teacher sends a glare our way "Someone like you? And what exactly would that be?" I give my signature smirk "Oh ya know. Just the school bad ass." She just laughs even more "Okayyy sure Beca. Whatever you say."

"Excuse me, Miss Mitchell I'm going to have to ask you to stop distracting Miss Beale or else there will be consequences" said the teacher.

I just roll my eyes at the teacher and pull out a sheet of paper to write a note out to Chloe. I then ball it up and throw it towards her hitting her on the side of the face. She giggles and opens the note that says...

_What, you don't believe me?_

Chloe turns to fully face me and leans across the aisle to where I have a perfect view of her cleavage and she whispers "I think you'd have to show me." She winks again then turns to pay attention to the teacher. This girl will be the death of me.

* * *

Over the next few months Chloe and I have actually become pretty good friends. We pass notes in class and walk to our lockers together after school. I was actually really digging just getting to know her. And it's really not surprising that she is actually a totally cool chick. We like all the same music and I even showed her some of my mixes. I found myself blushing when she told me she thought they were amazing. That I was amazing.

I've always hated school. I dread it. But now I couldn't wait to get to school, because then i'd get to see Chloe.

She still makes me so nervous though. I always try and play it cool but I'm sure my crush is starting to show.

Sometimes when we are talking in class she'll just randomly grab my hand, or she'll smack me when I say something stupid.

When speaks to me I find myself staring at her lips and I wonder what her lips taste like. Wait what? Did I really just say that? Or think it? I hope I just thought it because that would be pretty embarrassing if people just caught me talking to myself.

After having the thought about what Chloe's lips tasted like I started thinking about her a lot more often. And when I say often that actually means like all that time. Borderline obsessed. But it's really not my fault. I can't help but daydream.

The newest thing she's started doing is kissing me on the cheek and giving me lingering hugs when we go our separate ways. She's always been a hugger and she's always been touchy feely, but this is totally different. When she hugs me she shoves her face in the crook of my neck and it's like she breathes me in. She puts her hand on the back of my neck and just strokes the hairs that lay there. I hear her softly hum every time we come into contact. It's kinda creepy but it's nice too. I find myself smelling her sometimes too. She smells like strawberries and cream.

The thing that gets to me the most is she always makes sure our bodies are completely flush up against each other.

I can feel her breasts pushed up against mine. _Wow t__hey're__ so fucking perky, I wonder if her nipples are sensitive,_ I think to myself.

Her strong thigh rubs slightly against mine. _I bet those thighs would feel so good wrapped around my waist._

I can feel her hip bones knock against mine. _Mm I bet the skin on her hips would feel so smooth under my fingertips._

I feel so dirty thinking about her like this at school, but then I remember about a dream I had about her the other night. I woke up in the middle of the night with a wet heat between my legs. This has been happening almost every night for the past week. I don't even know how to face her at school without thinking dirty thoughts.

* * *

This girl is really starting to drive me crazy. She is totally flirty with me all the time and our little note passing game, well it's starting to get real. Like she keeps asking me personal stuff. I don't do personal. I don't even tell my best friends personal stuff about me. But every time Chloe asks me a question I can't find it in myself to say no to her. I always just give in to whatever she says.

And that's how I got to Friday.

It started out with just the casual "_Hey how's ur day been?" _but then it quickly progressed to _"Who was your first kiss? How was it? Was it good? Do you have a lady jam? Mine's titanium." _After that question we had a long discussion about lady jams because I had no idea what the fuck she was talking about. Apparently they are songs that she listens to when she touches herself, and she had no problem going into detail about it. But then Chloe pulled out the big guns and asks one of the most personal questions you could ever ask someone EVER.

_Chloe: Have you ever had sex before?_

_Beca: Yes, of course I had sex before… I'm like a pro baby! Ha jk_

_Chloe: Oh you're a pro lol? I think you would be good at it. I mean you are a bad ass after all, right?_

_Beca: true. But hey just wondering… why are you asking me about this?_

_Chloe: Isn't it obvious, Becs?_

_Beca: uhhh im pretty dense… whats so obvious?_

_Chloe: lol yeah you really are! But I think it's cute:) And I think ive made it pretty obvious that I have the hots for you silly_

_Beca: r u fucking with me?_

_Chloe: Well… not yet. But if you're really a pro, I want you to show me;) _

After I read that last line my heart started racing. Now I'm thinking about how she looks naked laying on the bed with her hair all splayed out on the pillows. God I bet she's so beautiful.

But I'm just still having a hard time believing this. Why would she want to be with me? Chloe noticed my hesitation and she took the paper back writing another note and giving it back to me.

_Chloe: Im sorry if I came on too strong:( Its ok if u don't want to but I just see the way u look at me. And if you're being hesitant bc you think im joking, then just know IM NOT. I want u Beca. And I know u want me too. So what do u think? _

After I'm finished reading I look up to find Chloe's eyes searching my face looking for an answer. She seems so hopeful. Maybe she does want this. So I roll my eyes playfully and nod my head yes. She smiles ear to ear at this and she snatches the paper back writing one last note.

_Chloe: My mom is gone for the weekend. Come over Saturday?_

_Beca: sounds like a plan_

She turns and gives me a look. I think it was a look of arousal, but what the hell do I know. I totally just lied to her and I don't think she even noticed. Wow I thought Chloe was smart? What the fuck is going on. I think she notices me kinda freaking out so she grabbed my arm and rubbed up and down it looking me straight in the eye and said "I'm serious about this Beca. I want you."

* * *

Later that night Chloe texted me details of where she lived and what time I should come over the next day. To Chloe I probably seemed very confident about all this, but really I was freaking out. I had no idea what to do. I mean I always thought my first time would be with a guy. Not Chloe fucking Beale. And how do you even have sex with another girl. I mean of course I know how, but how do you do it good? How do you make it seem like you actually know what you're doing? I don't want her to notice it's my first time.

The only thing I could think to do was watch some porn. And to be honest, it was repulsive. But it did help some because now I know of some positions, what to do and what not to do. I guess the rest of it will just have to be instinct.

But one thing that really stuck in my head was that all of those porn stars well they were just fucking. I don't want it to be like that with Chloe. I want to make love to her. I want to go slow and make it memorable. But then again what if she doesn't want that? What if she likes it hard and fast? Throughout our whole note sending she never actually told me about her sex life. She always just asked me about mine. So really I have no idea. But surely Chloe isn't a virgin. I mean she's gorgeous. And I know she's had boyfriends before.

Soon enough I realized I was just driving myself crazy stressing over it, so I decided to go to sleep with thoughts of Chloe on my mind.

* * *

I'm at Chloe's front door about to knock when I realize my palms are sweating. I wipe my palms on my skinny jeans and lift my hand up to knock when the door swings open.

"Hi! Sorry, I just saw you through the window and I couldn't wait any longer so..." Chloe says with a smile I've never seen her make. It's a shy smile. It's actually really cute and endearing.

My thoughts are stopped when she pulls me inside by my arms. I turn to close the door, but when I turn back around I'm met with lips on mine and hands holding my face.

After about thirty seconds of sweet kisses I pull back and say, "Whoa, you weren't lying when you said you couldn't wait huh?" I say with a sly smile on my face. Our lips are still touching, but only slightly.

"I really wasn't lying. Do you still want this?" Chloe asks me while rubbing my cheeks with the pad of her thumbs and looking deep into my eyes.

"Of course" I say. And with that she takes my hand and leads me up the stairs to her room.

When we finally make it to her room something inside of me snaps and I push her up against her door slamming it shut and I crash our lips together. I slowly trail my hand down her side reaching under her thigh and she lifts it up wrapping it around my waist. I grip her other thigh and I completely lift her up pushing her against the door and kissing her harder.

I let my tongue swipe her bottom lip and she immediately grants access and our tongues battle with each other. Chloe lets out a soft moan and it spurs me on. I grip her ass with one hand and hold her back with the other and pull her away from the door carrying her to the bed and carefully laying her down.

I give myself a second to admire her and I don't even realize I'm speaking out loud when I say "You are so, so beautiful. " Then I see something I never thought I'd see. Chloe looked up at me with her cheeks burning red and that was enough for me to crawl up to her and meet her lips once again. I start moving my kisses to her cheeks, then her jawline, and eventually make it to her neck where I lick and suck on the skin.

"Mm I knew you'd be good at this. Oh god Becs" Chloe says as I leave a hickey on her neck and let my hips roll into her. I move my lips back to hers and we continue to make out for what seems like forever. Soon enough Chloe takes my hands in hers and places them on her breasts. "Touch me, Beca" Chloe says as her own hands start to wonder. She gives me a sultry look as she runs her fingertips down my front and reaches my belt buckle slowly undoing it.

I slowly start to lift up her shirt and she helps me get it off. Then she helps me get my shirt off. I pull her in for another kiss and let my hands knead her bra clad breasts. I can feel her nipple harden under the fabric and I know I need to have my mouth there. So I start to slide my hands around her back to unclasp her bra when she flinches and grabs my hands stopping their actions. I pull away and look at her confused. Chloe sighs then takes a deep breath and looks up at me with a nervous expression.

"Look, before we do this I have to get something off my chest... I can tell you're really good at this, but I've never done this before. So please just be gentle. Can we go slow?" Chloe asks me looking so small in this moment. I just stare at her not believing what just came out of her mouth. Chloe's a virgin? There's no way. How?

I finally realize I've been quiet for too long and I should probably answer Chloe's question but instead I answer with a laugh. Like a real laugh because I find it funny that I've been stressing over this whole thing for no reason.

Chloe looks at me baffled with a hurt expression "Look I know I'm not as experienced as you, but you don't have to make fun of me for it."

I immediately regret laughing and look at her with a serious expression "No Chloe it's not what you think. I haven't exactly been truthful about this whole thing either. I made it seem like I was an expert, but really I'm a virgin too. I've been wanting to impress you this whole time, and I was nervous that I wasn't going to be good enough for you."

Chloe grabs my face and gives me a soft kiss saying "Beca, I think it's cool you're a virgin. I always hoped in the back of my mind that maybe we could be each other's first. And now we can. So please don't be nervous. I've wanted you from the first time I saw you in the ninth grade. You have no reason to be insecure. You ARE good enough for me. I want you so bad."

And with that, I pull her in for a passionate kiss. Chloe opens her mouth and I slip my tongue inside. Our tongues start to caress each other slowly.

After that everything starts to slow down. We slowly remove the rest of our clothes and Chloe lays back down on the bed with her hair splayed out against the pillow. I remember back to all the times I've imagined her looking like this beneath me. I'm unable to hold back anymore and I say to her "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life."

She sits up with a smile and pulls me back on top of her and gives me a sweet kiss. She lifts up her right leg and wraps it around my waist and pulls me even closer to her so that our breasts are flush up against each other and our centers align. She gasps out "I'm ready Beca. Please fuck me."

Not wasting anymore time, I let me left hand move down her body reaching her folds and I start to rub her clit. She's lets out a quiet hum and I smirk and say "Don't hold back. I want to hear you." She nods her head and gives another shy smile.

After a few minutes of exploring her folds I move my kisses down her collarbone making my way to her breasts. I make eye contact as I pull a nipple into my mouth swirling my tongue around it. "Oh my god Beca! That feels so good!" Chloe gasps out running her fingers through my hair and holding my head in place.

Once I've given her breasts the attention they deserve I move back up to her face. I look deep in her beautiful blue eyes and she gives me one last nod. She's ready. There's no going back now.

I let one finger slip inside and she flinches just a little bit and she grabs onto my shoulders squeezing tightly. "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" I ask and she immediately shakes her head and says "No no keep going! More, I need more." Then I add another finger and start to slowly pump in and out, letting her get used to the feeling of me being inside her. Wanting to make sure she's okay I ask "Is this okay? Does that feel good?" She smiles up at me and wraps her arms around my neck giving me a few sweet kisses breathing out "Yesss" into my mouth.

After a few minutes of slowly thrusting in and out, Chloe starts getting impatient "Becs go harder! Please baby, I need more!"

I start thrusting harder and then I get an idea. I start to kiss down her body starting at her lips then all over face, moving down her neck, down the valley between her breasts, nipping the skin on her lower stomach and then I finally reach my destination. I look up and see her staring at me with a look of pure attraction. She nods her head and threads her fingers through my hair and I lower my mouth to her center taking her clit into my mouth. I swirl my tongue around the nub while thrusting my three fingers harder and faster into her. I hear Chloe groaning and moaning above me. She trying to be quiet but that's not gonna fly with me.

I completely pull out of her and she starts to protest "Hey why'd you stop?! That felt so-" but I cut her off mid sentence by thrusting my tongue into her slit and then Chloe lets out a high pitched "Sooo good!" I allow myself to taste all of Chloe, and God does she taste good.

After a few minutes I can feel Chloe's walls start to clench around my tongue. I remove my tongue and put two fingers back into her while taking her clit into my mouth once again. Chloe screams out "Oh my god Becs! I'm so close, please don't stop!" I have no intention of stopping until I'm sure she has reached her climax which happens seconds later and she pants "Ahhh fuck Becaaa!"

I give Chloe about thirty seconds to ride out her high before I pull my fingers out. She then grabs my face and says "Come up here" and she pulls me up into a hot kiss. "God that was so amazing! You sure that was the first time you did that?" she says laughing lightly against my lips. I can feel her trembling in my arms and I start to worry "Yeah I'm sure, but hey are you okay? You're shaking a little bit."

She looks up at me smiling while rubbing her hands up and down my back "Oh don't worry I'm fine. I'm amazing actually. In fact, I think I could go another round" she says as she wraps her legs around my waist pulling me down roughly on top of her. We both gasp when our centers meet.

I grunt when she runs her fingernails up and down my back and bucks her hips up then moves her hand behind my neck and forces me to make eye contact "Is this okay? Mm you feel so good against me!" I nod my head and move my hand down between our bodies and I spread her lips and press our clits together. I move my hand back up her body lightly brushing her sides and running my hand over her breast then take her face into my hand giving her a languid kiss.

Our bodies start to move against each other and we get a good rhythm going. We continue to thrust against each other and I can hear Chloe start to pant like she's close to the edge again.

All of a sudden I feel Chloe's hand grip the back of my neck and she digs her nails into my lower back and she uses her legs to flip us over so she is now on top. She gives me a mischievous look and says "I was getting tired of being the bottom. Hope you don't mind." She starts to grind on top of me and our clits brush up against each other. She leaves butterfly kisses across my neck up to my ear and she starts to nibble on it. As she pulls the skin of my ear between her teeth I close my eyes and breath out "Mm I really, really don't mind".

She then starts to grind harder and faster against me. I move both my hands to grasp her waist to keep her balanced and to aid in our thrusts. At this point we are both breathing heavily and she asks "Are you close baby?" She hits a particularly sensitive spot and I gasp out "Shit, yes I'm so close! Please don't stop!"

She lower's her hips just a little bit which causes our breasts to rub against each other. This new angle helps Chloe drive our hips together even more and we both let out gasps. We are both so close to the edge and Chloe lowers her face to rest her forehead against mine "Come with me Becs" she whispers out and then she crashes our lips together causing us both to reach our highs. She shoves her tongue into my mouth and we moan into each other's mouths.

When we come down from our high Chloe gives me a chaste kiss then collapses on top of me. It should feel uncomfortable since we are sweaty and sticky, but her skin feels so good against mine. My heart is still beating hard against my chest and I feel Chloe's lips on my chest where she kisses the skin just above my heart and she looks up at me with an adorable grin "Are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast."

I can't help but feel like what we just did meant more than just sex. It felt real. It made me feel like maybe we could be something more. But I don't know how to bring it up.

She moves back up to my eye level and puts her hand on my cheek rubbing her thumb against the skin "What are you thinking right now?" she asks me. I take her hand into mine and intertwine our fingers and I just stare at our hands clasped together.

"That I really like you and I don't want this to be the only time we do this" I say avoiding her eyes.

She lifts my chin up and says "I really like you too, Beca. And I was kinda hoping we could maybe make this a thing. If you want?"

"Believe me. I do." I say smiling up at her. She smiles back at me and replies "But I think next time we have sex you should take me out on a date first. What do you think about that?"

"It would be my pleasure." I say as I pull her in for a passionate kiss.

In that moment I knew that this was the start of something amazing and I wouldn't have wanted my first time to be with anyone else, but the one and only Chloe Beale.


End file.
